


Hair Dye

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: Musichetta found hair dye so that means Musichetta used hair dye.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hair Dye

"What the hell did you do to your hair?"

Grantaire asked as he dropped into the booth across from Musichetta, she was grinning at him and pushing a steaming mug of coffee towards him, they were currently in the back corner of the café waiting for Joly and Bossuet, the four of them were going to see a movie no one else wanted to see.

"I found a bottle of hair dye in the washroom in the master bedroom, I don't know where it came from though, why would we even have a bottle of hair dye in our apartment? Joly would never touch the stuff, and what would Bossuet need with hair anything?”

She grinned trying to imagine him with hair now and couldn’t, he’s been bald for too many years and thinking of him with hair was odd, she was happy with how her hair turned out though and hoped they would be too. 

“But we did, so I used it, I had to get rid of it, so this worked out, what, you don't like it?"

Grantaire knew if he said it was anything but great she'd kick him, and he knew she could kick hard, she could even beat Bahorel at arm wrestling so none of them liked to get her angry, but he’d also never lie to her, of course it looked good but he’d let her wonder as he pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time knowing that Joly and Bossuet would be showing up soon.

"Have Bossuet or Joly seen it yet?"

He asked as she shook her head and looked excited, he was sure she would start bouncing in her seat soon, he smiled and couldn't wait for them to arrive and knew he’d have to answer her now before he risked getting kicked.

"Nope they were both out, thank god I think the smell would have drove Joly crazy it was so strong I was even coughing while I tried not to get it everywhere or in my eyes, but you didn't answer me, do you like it?"

He studies her and gets her to turn her head this way and that, so he can see her hair at different angles as the lights above them weren’t as good as the sunlight coming in the windows but he refused to get up and tell her to go to the window so he could look with proper light, he'd see it in the sun soon enough, and it was almost five minutes before she growls and glares at him having had enough of turning her head when she knows full well he can see it fine enough. 

"Yea I like it, course I do, it makes it look like you have lighter brown highlights in your hair, I’m sure some people wouldn’t even notice you dyed it if you didn’t tell them."

She nods happily as she takes a drink from her own mug, he can smell the hot chocolate and knows the marshmallows have long since melted into the liquid, he'll get her another one with extra marshmallows when he gets up to refill his coffee in a few minutes, he knows they have enough time to drink another cup each before it’s time to go.

"Why we even had a bottle of dark ash brown hair dye I'll never know, I guess we should clean out the cupboards more often then once every two or three years."

She laughs loudly as he nods, he understands that very well.

"I know how you feel about that, I haven't cleaned out the shelf under my computer desk in ages and the top of the printer is covered in the thickest layer of dust I’ve ever seen, Enjolras is just as bad his bookshelf is dusty and the top cupboard in the kitchen, you know the one near the microwave, neither of us can remember what's in it it's been ages since we've done any real cleaning in the place, I'm almost scared we've started a science experiment without knowing it somehow."

She squints at him as she bites her bottom lip her mug away from her lips far enough so she could speak.

“You should dye your hair; your shade of brown is almost the same shade as mine, it would work without you needing to bleach your hair like Cosette did ages ago so she could go blonde.”

Grantaire shakes his head and rolls his eyes at her.

“I’m not dying my hair, you can dye yours all you like but leave me out of it, when that fades or washes out, whatever it’s going to do, you should try purple or neon, maybe thick white highlights or something, Halloween is coming up go crazy, nothing as subtle like this colour, do shocking.”

She nodded and took a sip from her almost empty mug, that was a good idea and she had time to think about what colour she could do and let Joly and Bossuet get over this before she full out shocked them with a bright colour, she couldn’t wait to look in the shops for hair dye.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be good, well it's good enough I felt alright posting it so I hope it actually is alright, but I'm happy I got something started and finished, it's been such a long time.


End file.
